Plan Failed
by MewtwoOnAFlyingApe
Summary: Asriel and Chara had made a plan together but it really didn't work out the way it wanted it to. Asriel slowly realizes this as Chara continues to get worse and worse. (Spoilers, please don't read if you haven't played through the entire Pacifist route)


Asriel liked Chara's plan because he wanted to see aboveground and he wanted to free his people so he agreed and found the buttercups and brought them to Chara and he ignored the voice in his head that told him this was a bad idea because Chara was smart and almost always right.

It had taken a few hours before Chara had shown signs of illness and Asriel had honestly thought that they would have had more time but, he thought to himself, that was okay because they would both be okay in the end and they would save monsterkind. Surely, he thought, their parents wouldn't be too angry with them?

The second day Chara had sweat and Asriel watched as their chest convulsed painfully but they had smiled and said that 'everything will be okay, Azzy,' and Asriel knew better than to try and argue his point so he meekly went over their plan again and watched Chara as they flickered between fever dreams and bliss.

"Tired," Chara had said when Asriel asked them how they were feeling on the third day. Asriel had frowned and sat beside them. They talked about flowers and the underground and escape and the fact that they needed six more souls before they freed all monsters and that made them happy because they were getting closer. Chara had smiled a little at him and his excitement and then their eyelids had fluttered shut and their breathing had evened out. Asriel had been quiet after that because he hated seeing Chara so ill and withdrawn but then Toriel fussed at him and sent him on his way.

The fifth day was when things changed, Asriel noted mentally, as he set a steaming bowl of porridge by Chara's bedside. Chara had scrunched up their nose at the smell of oats and cinnamon and honey and turned away with a pained whimper. Asriel was starting to get scared about their plan, and when he admitted it to Chara, there had been no response except for a muffled sob. Asriel had taken that as his cue to leave.

The sixth day Asriel went into Chara's room and saw his father hunched over their bedside, whispering that they had to make it because they were the future of monsters and humankind and he found himself becoming sick because it was then when he truly started to doubt Chara's plan.

Chara wasn't angry at him when he went into their room on the seventh day and told them about his fears. They just smiled and coughed up more blood and Asriel cried for the first time in a long time. Chara smiled and teasingly called him a crybaby. Asriel had laughed and Chara had too and then blood splattered onto the quilt and everything had gone silent again except for Chara's raspy breathing and Asriel's doubts than ran rampantly through his tortured mind. Chara said they wanted to see the flowers in their village for the last time and so Asriel said he would bring them to the surface, too.

The eighth day Asriel went into Chara's room and tried to ignore the absence of their raspy breathing because he didn't want to admit how wrong their plan had gone. Toriel had come in at some point and seen him in the corner and noticed the absent breathing and burst into a fit of tears. Asriel ignored the sinking feeling in his belly and waited for Toriel to leave the room before he absorbed Chara's soul and lifted up their chilled body. He walked out the castle and to the room before the barrier and ignored the wetness of the fur below his haunted eyes.

Asriel cried and carried Chara through the barrier and he wondered why he thought their plan would work. He dragged his battered body and Chara's limo corpse back to the barrier and he wanted nothing more than to sleep, sleep, sleep. He landed in the throne room and his parents screamed and he cried and he closed his eyes and he fell asleep and he was playing with Chara in a field of endless flowers and Chara was happy so he was happy.

It was all torn away from him as he awoke with no limbs and only petals and a stem and he missed the beating of his soul and he missed Chara and he knows they missed him too.

* * *

 ***throws phone at wall* TOO DEEP**

 **In all seriousness though, I felt like writing and I sometimes like using this rambly sort of writing style so I used it and had lots of fun doing it. Hopefully it's not bad or anything. If you'd like to give me constructive criticism, you're the best. Thanks for reading! ;v;**


End file.
